1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a flexible power source. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a flexible supercapacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of improved energy storage devices is one of the keys for a successful global energy management for a greener and more energy-balanced world. Especially, one of the challenges is the improvement of the transportability of the energy: more lightweight, more compact and more mechanically flexible energy storage devices are required for a significant number of applications, from wearable energy that could be incorporated into garments, to space applications where the cost by weight and volume is huge. But flexible power sources to operate them are only starting to catch up.
Supercapacitors, like batteries, can store energy and be used as a power source. While batteries store and release charge through chemical reactions, supercapacitors store it on the surface of their electrodes. Supercapacitors can charge in minutes instead of hours and can recharge millions of times. Although some flexible supercapacitors have been developed, the flexibility still faces challenges.